bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seebestattung - Episode 2
thumb|300pxDer letzte DLC aus der BioShock Infinite DLC Reihe wird aus der Sicht von Elizabeth gespielt. Das besondere dieser Episode ist, dass BioShock und BioShock Infinite ineinander verschmelzen. Der Preis des DLC liegt bei 12,99 Euro und ist für alle Plattformen (XBOX 360, PS3, PC/Steam) verfügbar. Geschichte Das DLC beginnt im Paris zur Wende des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. Die Welt und die Menschen rund um Elizabeth herum scheinen perfekt zu sein. Nach einem Spaziergang durch die Straßen des Viertels findet sie Sally am Ufer der Seine, welche einen roten Ballon mit sich trägt. Als Elizabeth sich ihr nähert fliegt der Ballon weg und Sally rennt diesem hinterher. Elizabeth folgt Sally und versucht sie einzufangen. Während dessen verwandelt sich das zuvor traumhafte Paris in einen Alptraum. Der Himmel wird schwarz, Bäume und Pflanzen sind verdorrt und die Häuser zerfallen. Diverse Erinnerungen aus Columbia, über Comstock und ihr Leben in Rapture tauchen in dem Alptraumparis auf. Als sie Sally in einer Seitengasse verliert, sieht sie den Ballon in einer Nische schweben. Sie findet den roten Ballon vor der Tür der "DeWitt Ermittlungen" wieder. Sie öffnet die Tür, doch das Büro ist leer. Als sie sich umdreht steht Sally als little Sister vor ihr. Blitze zucken und es wird dunkel um Elizabeth. Der Raum, der vorher noch das Büro von Booker DeWitt war umringt sie plötzlich mit glühenden Lüftungsschächten aus denen Sally lauthals schreit, da sie zu verbrennen droht. Elizabeth wacht kurz nach den Ereignissen von Episode 1 in der Spielwarenabteilung in Fontaine's Kaufhaus bzw. in der Haushaltswaren-Abteilung auf. Atlas und seine Handlanger durchsuchen DeWitts/Comstocks Leiche nach Wertgegenständen. Ein anderer Handlanger zerrt Sally aus dem Lüftungsschacht. Bevor Lonnie (ein Handlanger von Atlas) sie erschießen soll erscheint Booker DeWitt. Jedoch stellt sich raus, dass es nur eine Einbildung von Elizabeth ist, da Atlas und seine Männer ihn nicht wahrnehmen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie Atlas sagen soll, dass sie ihn zurück nach Rapture bringen kann. Atlas befielt die Waffe, mit der sie erschossen werden soll wegzustecken. Jedoch zweifelt er an Elizabeths Versprechen. Booker sagt ihr, dass sie sich als Yi Suchongs Laborassistentin ausgeben soll. Sie schlägt Atlas einen Deal vor. Wenn sie ihn aus dem Kaufhaus zurück nach Rapture bringt, soll er ihr Sally wieder geben. Zwar glaubt Atlas Elizabeth nicht ganz, aber ihm ist es gleichgültig, da er sie auch später töten kann. Lonnie verpasst ihr einen Schlag und sie wird wieder bewusstlos. Alleine wacht sie neben Comstocks Leiche auf und erkundet die Spielwarenabteilung. Hinter einigen Trümmern findet sie ihre eigene Leiche. Sie stellt fest, dass ihr ehemaliges Ich von dem selben Bouncer getötet wurde der auch Comstock tötete. Dies hatte zufolge das eine andere Elizabeth aus einer anderen Dimension nach Rapture kam um Sally dort zu retten. Die Luteces warnten sie, dass wenn sie in eine Dimension geht in der sie schon gestorben ist, alle ihre Fähigkeiten, auch das öffnen von Rissen und das Wissen, was hinter allen "Türen" und Rissen ist, größtenteils verloren gehen werden. Diesen Zustand nannten sie "Quantensuperposition". Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, fällt ihr auf das ihr kleiner Finger wieder komplett ist und das gesamte Wissen, das sie einst hatte, verloren hat. Bookers Stimme, die schon seit ihrem Erwachen aus dem Radio erklingt, ist nur eine Projektion ihres Verstandes bzw. letzte Reste des Wissens, das sie einst hatte. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie Yi Suchong suchen soll. Sie findet heraus, dass das Silver Fin Restaurant geschlossen wurde und nun Yi Suchong gehört. Als sie das Restaurant betritt findet sie eine Lutece-Maschine mit einem Riss nach Columbia. Ein letzter Fetzten ihrer Erinnerung sagt ihr, dass sie die Maschine reparieren muss, da sie Sabotiert wurde. Als sie das Restaurant verlassen möchte, sperrt Suchong sie in dem Restaurant ein. Elizabeth vereinbart mit ihm, dass sie ihm die Maschine repariert und im Gegenzug nach Columbia reisen darf, um ein Lutece Partikel zu besorgen. Ein Lutece Partikel lässt die Gebäude Columbias schweben und müsste auch das Kaufhaus abheben lassen. Als sie alle benötigten Teile zur Reparatur der Maschine gesammelt und eingebaut hat, betritt sie den Riss und findet sich in der First Lady wieder. Die Vox Populi haben bereits die Fabrik übernommen und Booker und Elizabeth aus dem Hauptspiel sind bereits auf dem weg dorthin. Sie betritt das obere Geschoss und besorgt sich den Lutece Partikel. Als sie durch den Riss zurück nach Rapture will versperrt Suchong ihr den Weg. Er möchte das sie eine Haarprobe aus den Fink MFG Laboren zu ihm bringt um zurück nach Rapture zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dahin beobachtet sie Daisy Fitzroy welche mit den Luteces eine Vereinbarung trifft. Die Luteces haben ihr bei der Revolution geholfen und nun möchten sie von Fitzroy, dass sie Elizabeth von einem Kind zu einer Märtyrerin macht. Sie soll dazu Jeremiah Finks Sohn als Geisel nehmen und ihn bedrohen, sodass die Elizabeth aus dem Hauptspiel gezwungen ist, ihm zu helfen und Fitzroy tötet. Fitzroy möchte jedoch nur Jeremiah Fink und Comstock töten, den Sohn Finks möchte sie jedoch verschonen, da er nichts für das Verhalten seines Vaters kann. Als sie die Labore betritt, erfährt sie, dass Fink und Suchong zusammen gearbeitet haben. Sie haben beide mit ADAM an den Plasmiden bzw. Vigors experimentiert. Auch die Big Daddys und der Songbird wurden in Zusammenarbeit entwickelt. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass ihre Bindung zu Songbird durch einen Zufall und nicht durch einen Wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch erreicht wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den Little Sisters, die später durch die Wissenschaft an die Big Daddys gebunden wurden. Sie findet in der nähe eines Songbird Prototyps eine Haarlocke von sich selbst. Suchong erhofft sich so die Bindung zwischen ihr und dem Songbird zu ergründen. Sie rettet sich vor den Vox Populi Kämpfern zurück zum Riss und betritt wieder Rapture. Wieder in Rapture angekommen übergibt sie durch die Rohrpost die Haarprobe an Suchong. Aber Suchong untersteht Andrew Ryan, welcher sich ihr nun in den Weg stellt. Eine große Leinwand steht vor Elizabeth, über die sie Ryan von Angesicht zu Angesicht steht. Er fordet sie auf, ihm zu helfen anstatt Atlas, da sie selbst weiß, dass er sie hintergehen wird. Andrew Ryan betont auch, dass er Sally nicht retten kann, aber dass sie, wenn sie ihm folgt, eine andere Little Sister werden würde. Sie möchte aber nicht mit ihm kooperieren, da ihr einziges Ziel ist, Sally zu retten. Andrew Ryan verliert die Geduld und stellt ihr ein Ultimatum von einer Minute. Willigt sie seinem Vorschlag nicht ein, werden seine Leute kommen und sie töten. Elizabeth kann sich jedoch vor Ryans Sicherheitsleuten retten und findet heraus, dass sie den Lutece Partikel an der Decke des Haushaltswaren-Gebäudes anbringen muss. Atlas erlaubt ihr den zentralen Punkt, der Frank Fontaines ehemaliges Büro ist, zu betreten. Dort angekommen bringt sie den Partikel an und das Gebäude steigt in die Höhe. Als sie sich zur Manta Ray Lounge zurück begeben will taucht Atlas mit seinen Handlangern auf und macht ihr klar, dass sie sehr naiv war, indem sie ihm vertraut hat. Atlas vermutet, Elizabeth wüsste, was das "Ass im Ärmel" sei, da sie Suchongs Laborassistentin ist, und sich das Ass in Suchongs Labor befinden muss. Elizabeth weiß jedoch gar nichts davon und sagt dies Atlas auch. Dieser schlägt sie jedoch ungläubig erneut bewusstlos. Als sie aufwacht steht Lonnie vor ihr und droht ihr mit einem Wahrheitsserum, Elizabeth weiß jedoch genau so wenig wie vorher und kann keine Auskunft geben. Lonnie verpasst ihr die Spritze. Nachdem Elizabeth nach zwei Wochen Bewusstlosigkeit wieder aufwacht, ist der Bürgerkrieg in vollem Gange. Zudem steht Atlas vor ihr und droht ihr mit Konsequenzen, wenn sie ihm nicht sagt, was das Ass im Ärmel ist. Als Elizabeth immer noch keine Auskunft gibt, holt er einen Pickel heraus und droht, sie zu lobotomieren. Elizabeth lässt sich jedoch davon nicht beeindrucken und macht ihm klar, dass wenn er sie umbringt, er nie erfahren würde, was das Ass im Ärmel ist. Er stellt fest, dass diese Methode weiterhin keinen Zweck hat und holt nun Sally. Er droht, Sally zu lobotomieren, wenn sie nicht endlich sagt, wo das Ass ist. Elizabeth hat eine Vision, in der Booker ihr gegenübersteht und ihr die Hand reicht. Er führt sie vor Suchongs Labor. Als sie nun weiß, wo sich das Ass befindet, sagt sie es sofort Atlas. Sie fordert, Atlas auf, sie gehen zu lassen, um es selbst zu holen. Atlas und seine Handlanger bringen sie zu Suchongs Labor. Als sie die Laboratorien betritt, findet sie zwei Little Sisters, die sich vor einem sterbenden Big Daddy fürchten. Da er ihr den Weg versperrt, muss sie ihn beiseite schaffen. Sie findet heraus, dass ADAM ihn heilen könnte. Eine der Little Sisters gibt dem Big Daddy ADAM und ähnlich wie bei Elizabeth und Songbird scheint der Big Daddy die Little Sister zu akzeptieren. Als sie dem Gang folgt, sieht sie Suchong, der gerade ein Tagebuch aufnimmt, als die zwei Little Sisters den Raum betreten und ihn stören. Die an den Big Daddy gebundene Sister stört ihn so sehr, dass er ihr eine Backpfeife verpasst. Dies bekommt der Big Daddy mit und tötet Suchong. Als Elizabeth den Raum anschließend betritt, befindet sich dort das "Ass im Ärmel" auf dem Tisch auf dem Dr. Suchong liegt. Es ist ,wie zuvor bei den anderen Experimenten Suchongs, verschlüsselt. Sie verlässt das Labor und folgt einem Gang, in dem Atlas und seine Schergen Sally festhalten. Elizabeth übergibt Atlas das "Ass im Ärmel" mit dem Wissen, dass Atlas sie töten wird. Atlas folgt ihrer Aufforderung und verpasst ihr einen Schlag mit einer Rohrzange. Er stellt fest, dass es sich um eine Verschlüsselte Nachricht handelt, weckt Elizabeth auf und möchte wissen, was der Code bedeutet. Elizabeth findet sich in einem Hinterraum eines Flugzeugs wieder und langsam fügen sich ihre Erinnerungen und das Wissen, das sie einst hatte wieder zusammen. Sie betritt die Passagierkabine in der Jack sitzt und gerade eine Pistole auf eine Flugbegleiterin richtet. Der Brief aus dem Prolog von BioShock fliegt durch die Luft und Elizabeth erkennt die Frage die darauf steht: "Wärst du so freundlich". Elizabeth klärt ihn über die Bedeutung des Codes auf. Atlas grinst zufrieden und schlägt sie erneut mit der Rohrzange nieder. Elizabeth erinnert sich und sieht durch einen Riss die Zukunft. Sie sieht Jack, wie er Sally, die wieder ein Mädchen geworden ist aus einer Tauchkugel an die Oberfläche holt und sie rettet. Sie sieht den Verlauf der Dinge von BioShock vor sich und alles fügt sich zusammen. Als sie wieder aufwacht beginnt Sally La Vie en Rose zu singen um sie zu trösten. Sie hält ihre Hand und wartet bis Elizabeth glücklich und mit dem Wissen, dass Sally gerettet werden wird, stirbt. Nach den Credits wird die Ankunft Jacks gezeigt, indem der Hintere Teil des Apollo Air Flug DF-0301 langsam in die Stadt sinkt. Charaktere : Hauptartikel: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Charaktere *Elizabeth *Booker DeWitt *Atlas *Sally *Robert Lutece *Rosalind Lutece *Yi Suchong Gegner *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Houdini Splicer *Splicer (Burial at Sea) *Ryan Sicherheit *Big Daddy *Vox Populi Kämpfer Gameplay In Episode 2 wird verstärkt auf das Schleichen und stille Töten von Gegnern Wert gelegt. Durch das Plasmid "Spanner" kann Elizabeth durch Wände Schall absorbieren und so ihre Gegner orten. Mit dem Plasmid "Eiserner Vorhang" kann Elizabeth einen Schutz errichten der sie vor Schaden schützt und abgefeuerte Munition von Feinden aufsammeln kann. Väterchen Frost und Beherrschung sind ebenfalls verfügbar. Zudem verfügt Elizabeth über eine Armbrust welche über drei Bolzenarten verfügt welche die Gegner betäuben oder Lärm machen können. Auch mit dem Air-Grabber kann Elizabeth Feinde aus dem Hinterhalt betäuben. Jedoch können auch konventionelle Waffen wie die Schrotflinte oder der Revolver benutzt werden um Gegner auszuschalten. Die Mikrowelle bietet eine weitere Alternative, jedoch hat sie relativ wenig Munition. Geschütze können zudem von Elizabeth mit Lockpicks ausgeschaltet werden. Bei den meisten Lockpick Minigames kann man einen Krachmacherpfeil gewinnen um Gegner wegzulocken. Plasmide / Vigors *Spanner *Beherrschung *Väterchen Frost *Eiserner Vorhang Waffen *Armbrust mit Betäubungspfeil *Armbrust mit Krachmacherpfeil *Armbrust mit K.O. Gaspfeil *Air Grabber *Revolver *Schrotflinte *Mikrowelle Orte In Burial at Sea - Episode 2 führt Elizabeth nicht nur ihre Reise durch Fontaine's Kaufhaus in Rapture fort sondern besucht auch Columbia durch einen Riss. Folgende Orte kann Elizabeth in Episode 2 betreten: Paris *Cafe "La Poche du Temps" thumb|300px Fontaine's Kaufhaus Haushaltswaren *Spielwarenabteilung *Vorschule "Ryan der Löwe" *Cupid's Arrow thumb|300px Tauchkugeln DeLuxe *Silver Fin Restaurant *Manta Ray Lounge *Test-Drive *Service Station Columbia thumb|300px Finkton *First Lady *Die Fabrik *Jeremiah Finks Privaträume *Fink MFG Forschungslabor *Chirurgischer Bereich - Handyman *Prägungsstudien Rapture Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchongs Gebührenfreie Klinik Leuchtturm Videos Datei:Seebestattung Episode Zwei -- Exklusiver Preview Clip-0|Exklusiver Preview Clip Datei:BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea Playing as Elizabeth Video Interview|Wie wird sich Elizabeth als Protagonistin spielen? Datei:BioShock Infinite - Burial at Sea Episode 2 - Behind the Scenes Trailer|Hinter den Kulissen von Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Datei:IrrationalJobs - Proudest Moments-0|Worauf sind die Entwickler des DLCs stolz? Datei:BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea - Episode Two Launch Trailer (Deutsch) Galerie Tumblr mqrrll8dQp1s3qrhfo1 500.png BurialatSeaEpisode2_WEB.jpg DeluxeGuitarist_WEB.jpg|Tauchkugeln DeLuxe MotherMayI_WEB.jpg|Mother May I? InTheShadow_WEB.jpg|Wer ist das? LizMirror_WEB.jpg|Veränderung DLCC Death Rap6091 - Kopie.jpg|Silver Fin Restaurant DLCC Death Rap2264.jpg|Raptures hellste Köpfe DLCC Death Rap2524.jpg|Peter der Parasit und Ryan der Löwe DLCC Death Col3102.jpg|Fink MFG Mantaraylounge (2).jpg|Manta Ray Lounge I Sicjpmg.png|Papa Suchong Links *http://www.bioshockinfinite.com/de/burial-at-sea-ep2/ en:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 es:BioShock Infinite: Panteón Marino Episodio 2 ru:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 2 Kategorie:BioShock Infinite DLC Kategorie:Spiele